Piles are used to transfer a structural load to the soil below the ground surface. Piles may driven into the soil using a vibratory pile driver, for example. Vibratory pile drivers include a large, heavy housing clamped to the upper end of the pile to be driven. The housing may be provided with at least two eccentric weights. The eccentric weights are rotated at high speed to vibrate the housing. The vibration of the housing, coupled with the weight of the housing, causes the pile to sink into the soil below the ground surface. In alternative configurations, the articulated boom of an excavator may be used to drive the pile downward into the soil as it vibrates. Piles may also be impacted or otherwise driven into the soil.